fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man Noir
Spider-Man Noir is a superhero from Marvel Comics, originating from the Marvel Noir universe. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Batman (Thomas Wayne) vs. Spider-Man Noir History Peter Parker was raised by his paternal aunt and uncle, May and Ben Parker, during the Great Depression. Peter was raised with the belief of good triumphing over evil and was supportive of his aunt and uncle's social activism. Peter tragically discovered the mutilated body of his uncle Ben, killed in retaliation by one of New York City's businessmen for organizing a strike on sweatshops. The murder of his uncle by the Goblin drove Peter's resolve to continue to seek social justice. While helping May at a social rally in a Hooverville, they encountered a violent response from the Enforcers. Fortunately, the two were saved by Ben Urich. Subsequently, Peter became Urich's protege for the Daily Bugle and explored the dire situation of New York City's denizens, especially those under the threat of the Goblin. After Peter mistakenly received a tip-off meant for Urich, he ventured to a warehouse where the Goblin’s men were unloading a shipment of stolen antiques. A particular antique – a spider statue – breaks open and releases a horde of spiders. One of the spiders bit Peter, causing him to pass out and dream of a spider god. After waking up, Peter discovered he possessed arachnid superpowers. Donning a mask, Peter confronted Norman Osborn in his home in order to get him to give up his hold over the city. However, Peter was shocked to discover Urich, who was revealed to have been blackmailing Osborn with his information on the mob boss in exchange for fueling his drug habit. Angered, Peter left Urich. Upon returning home, Peter created a costume based on his uncle's World War I-era airman uniform and became the vigilante, Spider-Man Noir. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Real Name: Peter Parker * Alias: Wall Crawler, Bug-Man, Bug-Head, Spider-Guy, Insect-Guy, Wall Crawlin Do-Gooder, Turtleneck, Spider-Man, Bogart * Affiliation: Amazing Arachnids, Warriors of the Great Web, Daily Bugle, Norman Osborn's circus; formerly Spider-Army, Superior Spider-Army * Occupation: Adventurer, reporter, photographer, vigilante * Age: Unknown * Height: 5'10 * Weight: 174lbs Powers and Abilities * Spider Physiology ** Wall-Crawling ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Agility ** Spider-Sense * Webbing Generation * Stealth * Master Martial Artist * Expert Marksman Weapons * Costume ** The basic aspect of the costume is the mask made with the headgear and the aviator glasses used by his uncle during World War I combined with a coat and/or a fedora ** The suit is made of kevlar, which can withstand several bullets and explosions * Pistol Revolvers * Tommy Gun * Sonic Ray Gun Feats * Sends men flying with a single kick * Can jump incredibly long/high distance without breaking a sweat * Ripped a skylight window off with ease * Knocked out Kraven with a single swing * Held back a tiger with his bare hands * Can kick a man so hard he crashes and destroy glass * Punched a brick hall so hard he made a hole in it * Kicked down a metal door with ease * Lifted up a man known as Fat Larry by the throat with ease * Vanished from someone's line of eyesight * Broke a man's fingers with ease * Snapped robot arms with ease * Broke out of chains and a glass coffin while weakened * Dodged gunfire on a daily basis * Reacted to several police men, shooting a web net at them before they could pull the trigger * Leaves trails of afterimages * Took Norman Osborn by surprise by webbing the barrel of his bun before he could pull the trigger * Reacted to a gunman standing behind point a gun to his head, taking him off-guard before he could pull the trigger * Dodged attacks from a giant spider monster version of Peter Parker * Dodged attacks from Carnage * Dodged attacks from an alternate version of Thor * Reacted to several symbiotes at once * Tanked a hit from Ox * Tanked gunfire * Tanked a beating from the Sandman * Tanked a beating from Mysterio * Tanked hits from Karn * Survived having his back being broken by an Inheritor * Tanked being crushed by Sandman * Tanked having his arm broken by Ducktor Doom 2099's Duck-Bots * Was a decent reporter * Confronted Norman Osborn in his home in order to get him to give up his hold over the city * Thwarted the Goblin's criminal operations * Killed the Vulture * Took down Norman Osborn * Took down Crime Master and Dr. Octavius from performing less than nice experiments on African-American minorities * Defeated Mysterio * Survived an encounter with Karn * Helped several other Spider-Men fight off the Inheritors * Joined the Warriors of the Great Web Weaknesses * Physically weaker than most Spider-Men ** His strength levels are said to be slightly inferior to that of Spider-Man of Earth-616. * Not as experienced as other Spider-Men * Will need to reload his weapons eventually * Can sometimes ignore his Spider-Sense if he doesn't think he's in danger * Can be reckless * Edgy AF Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:2000s Category:Sony Combatants Category:Martial Artist